


My Love

by AmberPriceBringRachelBack



Series: One Shot's - AmberPrice [1]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Game: Life is Strange: Before the Storm (2017), Life is strange: Before the storm - Freeform, Post-Before The Storm, Pre-Life Is Strange, Redemption of Rachel Amber, amberprice, anguish, chloe price - Freeform, rachel amber - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 20:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19875526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberPriceBringRachelBack/pseuds/AmberPriceBringRachelBack
Summary: It was Chloe who gave the best days of Rachel's life. Rachel will never forget.





	My Love

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the spelling and grammatical errors. English is not my first language. I believe Rachel loved Chloe. Chloe herself said it with conviction. And the doe that guided Max was the personification of Rachel's soul. Rachel deserved more.
> 
> I wrote this one shot listening to My Love by Sia.

**POV Rachel**

Summer in Arcadia Bay warmed me. A light fresh wind and rain brought rare moments of joy. Memories of my childhood in Long Beach, where the weather was always warm.

During the summer, Chloe became even closer to me. And I was very happy about it. We spent every day together, sometimes seeking unnecessary waste in unnecessary waste mountains in the junkyard.

Sometimes watching the beautiful sunset at the lighthouse. Smoking marijuana hidden in his house. Crawling into the bedroom from each other by the window in the middle of the night.

We walked through the sawmill, we climbed its wreckage carefully and remember the day we met in Firewalk concert. We also visited some clubs of the small town, dancing and drinking cheap alcohol until dawn.

We walked through the streets at night. We walked through the beach barefoot, holding hands. I loved the perfect fit of our hands.

We wandered through the coniferous forests, watching the beauty of nature around us. Overall, we enjoyed every day of rest in each other's company.

Until Arcadia Bay had its beauties in the summer. Anyway, but I have found that the most beautiful thing in the summer in Arcadia Bay, is Chloe Price. Her beautiful and cute smile, which is able to me breathtaking every time it appears. Smile this, that I make sure to record it in a photo as we walk through the forest.

One of our carefree summer nights, a cold rain fell on us unexpectedly. With a chuckle, Chloe grabbed my hand and pulled me toward her house.

We're not seeing anything because of water over our eyes. Running on the wet asphalt, with quick movements, but careful. We ran and smile as children.

Chloe noticed that the house was fortunately empty. And we walked through the front door. Our heavy breaths, after the race, broke the silence of the house. She grabbed my hand again in her, and went up the stairs to the bathroom.

I wondered if Chloe's breathing increased as much as mine, as I took of my wet clothes in front of her. If her heart beats so strong as mine. Why my heart was taking over my chest, seeing her take the wet clothes near me. Witnessing the water running through the curves of her body in her white skin like ivory.

I was completely charmed by her smile bold and fun. Absorbed by those soft eyes, who looked me confident, noting that I was watching her. And even embarrassed at being caught looking at her body.

Even so I still I drop my gaze all over her again. Until my eyes get her rosy lips and small. And so, for the first time my hands tremble with desire to touch her.

I move toward her, and there gently hug the shoulders. Pulling her body to me in pure desire, no longer able to achieving contain myself. In pure worship sliding my fingers along his jaw and hair. Beginning kissing her cheek, spreading kisses all over her face, by her cheekbones, her chin, her beautiful eyes with large eyelashes, which closed over my lips. Finally I stop on her thin lips, into temptation. Feeling her warm breath on my own lips.

She gets a little surprised by my actions, waiting for what will come next. With one last glance at her ocean blue eyes. I hold her face in my hands, and finally lose my mind. With courage, i take her soft and pink lips to me in a gentle and soft kiss, but a kiss that tried to feel every bit of the skin of her lips, and convey feelings that could not be said out loud, indicating implicitly that I wanted her.

She did not answer my kiss, it brought me on a one of my biggest fears. There was something different about her, it was not like the first time i kissed her, after the play The Tempest. That day she did not hesitate to answer my kiss, eager for me to kiss her.

My heart began to sink, my throat begins to close, my eyes began to water. I was getting ready to apologize. When in a last attempt, I pulled away a bit, waiting for answers on eye contact, and as if the endless blue that, now looked at me seriously, could possibly provide me sure, some assurance beyond a shadow of a doubt that it also she wanted it. And I find the answer. Incredibly intense blue, deep eyes like the sea of Arcadia Bay, looking at me with love and desire.

I feel her soft hands encircling my waist pulling me closer, increasing contact, our wet skins. Hands then were gently touching my cheek, passing the thumb through my cheekbones. Caressing my lips, neck and collarbone, dangerously close passing to my breasts. Sending shivers through all my body, making my breathing quicken in anticipation.

I was surrendered to her touch, out of breath when she returned to maintain eye contact with me. Just looking into the eyes of each other, nowhere else. I asked to her eyes for a kiss.

She hesitated, stretching that moment of temptation, as I have done, and then kissed me tenderly, trying my upper lip and lower lip smoothly. The beating of my heart racing has increased gradually.

And after dragging a gentle kiss on my lips, asking for permission, which I give, your tongue is in my mouth. Making me increasingly succumbing to desire, through your lips soft and sweet against mine. Kisses became desperate and anxious, between hot and hasty hands, to take the clothes that prevented contact our skins.

And that's how I lose myself in wildly sweet and warm gestures. In the shower. Into bed. And so all my doubts disappear at her touch, as if they never existed. I was glowing with joy at the end of the events, that's what I wanted. To be with her, and I finally understood it.

After we were lying in each other's arms warm in her bed. With bodies together. Chloe was lying on my bare chest, her arms around me. I heard her slow, quiet breaths while drops heavy and heavy rain were hitting the glass of the closed window of his room.

Rays fall and thunder echoed. Lately I was afraid of them, I did not understand why since irrational fear that was haunting my soul. Dreams about a doe rotten between garbage junkyard in the middle of a great storm that had arrived in Arcadia Bay tormented me at night. But now, at this point I felt so safe in the arms of Chloe, who i did not even care to the deafening roar of thunder.

I bent my head even closer to her, breathing in the scent of her blue hair, reaching out to them, running my fingers over them gently. Letting the soft strands fell through my fingers like water.

 _"Please stay with me forever."_ I long to tell her, but instead, I say, watching the purple in its roots and blond strands strawberry starting to appear. "Mmm, its roots are emerging again."

Chloe nods in response, breathing in my collarbone, sleepy and soft.

"Tomorrow you paint my hair for me?" She asks lively and tilts her head slightly to stroke his forehead against my chin and hold me more affectionately, dragging her warm skin against me.

"Hella yeah, I love doing this." I say in a whisper as I kiss her hair on top of his head, and let my eyes close as breath against her scalp, feeling the warm feeling that comes from your body.

 _"I love doing anything with you, I love you, Chloe."_ That's what I should have talked to her.

Her left hand falls on my hip, her thumb working a slow circle and smooth my skin, chills run through my body again, the memory of recent events. I kiss your hair again, and pull her as close as possible.

When I finally got the courage to say in a whisper "Chloe, I love you, I will always love you," she is peacefully asleep in my arms, before you hear me.

*************************************

A few months after the great storm that hit Arcadia Bay.

Cemetery showing the way to the tombs among the trees on a quiet afternoon.

I walk toward the graves, with azure blue, cloudless sky over my head and gold, bright sun on the horizon.

It's my favorite time of day, the golden hour and magic, you know just before sunset, when the daylight is more reddish and shines intensely on the trees, more still remains soft. So after a bit of walking I get to my goal.

Rachel Amber Dawn

Born on July 22, 1994

Death between April 22 and October 10, 2013.

A soft, warm breeze blows through my blond hair. I close my eyes. I'm here to say goodbye.

So I see Chloe arrive and get closer to my grave, my heart begins to beat strongly in my chest. She is still the same, so beautiful, perfect for me. Even not being alive I still lose my breath at the sight of her blue hair flying in the wind, while the sun shines golden on her blue eyes.

She still does not know I'm here. I get paralyzed by her presence. Watching her gaze wistfully at my grave. Feeling my heart torn, watching a tear that down her eye. I miss her so much

Then I become visible.

"Chloe." His name came out candy from my lips in a heart beat.

Her blue eyes widened immediately frozen in shock when she sees me.

"R-Rachel ...? "Her voice is weak. While hot tears start coming out of her eyes, and run down her face.

My breath gets stuck in my throat when I hear my name, coming out of her lips. I give steps forward toward her, so she is in front of me. I cast a sad smile and say her name again.

"Chloe, do not cry, you're too good for that." When I use my hands to wipe the tears from her cheeks. Feeling her warm skin in my hands again, after a long time unable to feel her skin in my hands. This warm my heart again.

Then it in one quick motion she hugs me so hard and desperate. I answer the same way, wrapping my arms around her, letting my tears on her chest. Listening your heart beat fast against my body for the last time.

"Chloe, I love you, I will always love you."

Are my last words to her, after promising that she'll be fine, after thanking for all she did for me, after saying I was sorry for my mistakes.

Then it was my time to go.

And now I can go in peace, knowing that she knows that I loved her with all my heart. And when the time comes to Chloe I'll be waiting for her.


End file.
